The Bioinformatics Core (BIC) was created in early 2003 to build and provide bioinformatics services and infrastructure. The bioinformatics services and infrastructure provided to MSK investigators include scientific consultations, training, high performance computing and the development of institutional resources, and is provided by 6 fulltime staff members, lead by scientific director and assistant director, and guided by institutional leadership. Because the development of this infrastructure depends on the use of, and interoperability with existing external bioinformatics databases, software and standards, BIC has also spearheaded MSK involvement in the NCI caBIG initiative. Over the first several years of operation, BIC has become widely integrated into MSK investigator led basic, clinical and translational research. This integration is manifest by the breadth and depth of the usage of the services that its diverse group of bioinformatics professionals provides. Over the next five years, we expect the bioinformatics needs of the institution to grow gradually, but are mindful of the increased need for bioinformatics services and resources as the amount and complexity of biomedical data continues to grow - especially in light of NIH's The Cancer Genome Atlas initiative (TCGA).